The Yaoi Game
by Shifteraei
Summary: The rules are simple, but the tasks are hard. The players have one hour to compose a story that fits a random criteria, with the details inside. SecretDime vs. Shifteraei.
1. Information

**The Yaoi Game**

The rules are simple, but the tasks are hard. The players have one hour to compose a story that fits a random criteria. The criteria will be selected at random by the challenger and the prompt will be selected by the challengee. You, the reader, decide the winner of the round. Let the battle of the nit-wit and the flea-bitten begin!

Shifteraei and SecretDime regret to inform you that neither of them own Fairy Tail and hereby pledge to attempt to change that. (We can dream too)

How to play

1) To begin the game a random number of seme and uke will be selected by the challenger for the players to use in the stories.

2) The challenger may pick one character at random for all players to use as the focus of the stories. The remaining characters will be selected at the completion of the story and substituted in.

3) At this point the challengee will select a song at random to serve as a prompt for the composition of the stories.

4) The players then have one hour to write a story using the prompts provided, a ten minute editing time is allowed at the completion of the hour.

5) The story is posted immediately

6) It is now up to the challengee to issue a new challenge at any time. The same structure and rules apply.

Rule 1: You have exactly one hour

Rule 2: You must use the characters provided

Rule 3: You cannot use any more or less than your allocated number of characters

Rule 4: You have ten minutes editing time at the end of the round

Rule 5: It must be posted the day the challenge is issued

Rule 6: The player issuing the challenge selects the number and character

Rule 7: The player to whom the challenge is issued selects a song to act as a prompt for the stories

For those readers who wish to get involved, provided is a criterion for you to judge each story and select a winner for the round:

1) Is it completed?

2) Does it make any sense?

3) Does it follow the rules?

4) Does it utilise language techniques?

5) Did you enjoy it?

If you have any questions feel free to PM either SecretDime or Shifteraei or ask in a review.

Enjoy the madness!

Game created by SecretDime with assistance from Shifteraei.


	2. Round One

I accept your challenge!

Number: 1 uke 2 bad seme

Character: Natsu

Song: The Wrong Girl by Missy Higgins

**Round 1**

Natsu walked slowly into the room, braced for whatever he might find. It had been decided that he was the best one for this mission, the only one who had even the slightest chance of surviving and taking out the creature terrorising the entire town. No matter what, he was not going to bail out; he was far too strong to give in to the fear, the nightmares this creature thrived in. Siegrain strong, determined people had already gotten trapped somewhere in here, Siegrain and Jellal. It was Natsu's job to find them, regardless of the trouble they had caused in the past, because no one should be trapped in this hellish place. He would have liked to race through and just randomly destroy everything, and find and destroy the creature like that, it would have placed other people in danger, not just Siegrain and Jellal but also the villagers that had been sucked into the whole mess too.

He couldn't remember when it had all began, when the nightmares had started and the waves of fear had started flowing over the town. It wasn't until people started getting seriously hurt that they had realised something was wrong. It hadn't been hard to find the origins of the spell, or whatever was causing this. The aura of fear intensified the closer you got to this building. Gramps had been debating what to do about it, when reports of people going missing began to come in. First it had just been regular towns folk, then Siegrain was taken, and it became apparent that it was searching for people with power, strong power. Jellal had been the first person who managed to get a message from the inside of the building to them, but it was garbled, nearly impossible to decipher. The only part they could work out seemed to be a description of the creature, large, misshaped, terrifying, and Jellal words – Natsu, fire, and strong.

They had fought for quite a while over that, Natsu arguing that it meant could destroy the creature with strong fire, and he should just go rampaging through. Lucy thought it meant that the creature was strong, and Natsu and his fire should stay away. Along with the majority of the guild, he went to inspect the building, and it was discovered that he was the only one who could get past the gate. That had settled the argument, and he had been sent to take the creature down, but only once he had promised to be careful, and not to go rushing in like he normally would. He wouldn't have taken any notice of that promise, except for the fact that it had been Erza who had demanded it. If she found out he had broken his promise, she would fight the creature to be the one to destroy him.

Footsteps rang through the dusty air of the old building, and Natsu returned to the present with a jerk. Something was coming towards him, something human from the rhythm of the footsteps. He braced himself, fists raised in preparation to let loose a flaming punch at whatever was making its way to him.

His clenched fists fell to his sides as a boy with spiky pink hair, and a scaly scarf came around the corner, a slight smirk on his face. _This_ was what Jellal had meant when his message had said 'Natsu'?

"What the hell are you?" He yelled at the identical boy. Then he frowned, noticing that the fear perforating the entire building lessened the closer the boy got.

The boy – or whatever it was – didn't say anything, just moved closer and closer, forcing Natsu backwards. He tried to duck around it, or do something, but he couldn't move except to retreat further away from the boy. Eventually, inevitably, his back struck the wall, and the boy moved into reach. Natsu tried to do something, _anything_, but he couldn't. He was immobilised, and couldn't seem to create even a tiny spark.

Smiling in a somehow unnatural way, the boy who looked like him reached out and touched his check, barely brushing against Natsu's skin. That was all that it needed. Natsu felt something moving through his body, freezing him entirely. He couldn't even breathe, and as his lungs began to scream for air, the boy picked him up, slinging him over its shoulder, taking him somewhere. The need for air got even stronger, and his head began to ache, his vision going blurry. Much to his shame, Natsu passed out.

"Natsu," a hand held his shoulder. "Natsu," it shook him, dragging him up from the pit of unconsciousness. "Natsu!"

He opened his eyes slowly, the world still slightly out of focus. A blurry Siegrain was hunched over him, and it was his hand that had shaken him, and woken him up. "Wha' happened?" He groaned, sitting up, his head protesting loudly at the movement.

"That thing got you, idiot," The surly voice of Jellal grumbled. "What are you even doing here? My message said not to send you, to send anyone but you!"

Natsu glared over at him. "All we could tell from your message was that the creature was large, ugly and scary, and that my name was in there somewhere. Maybe you should work on your handwriting."

Jellal bared his teeth in a gruesome snarl and stalked towards him. Siegrain moved between him and Natsu, his hand hitting Jellal on the chest, stopping his movement. It was weird to see the two of them as separate entities, but after that magically accident in which Siegrain had become his own person, Natsu was getting used to it. "Fight between each other later," he said. "Let's destroy this thing first."

"Why haven't you already done that?" Natsu asked, slowly getting to his feet. "You've been here long enough."

They both looked angry and ashamed at the same time. "We've tried, but we can't get close to it. You might be able to, but you're the one it wants," Jellal said, his voice filled with something Natsu didn't recognise. "That's why I said not to send you! Whatever it wants you for, it can't be good."

Natsu laughed, long and loud. "I'm not afraid," he said, leaning in close to Jellal. "Are you?"

"No!" He snarled.

"Then let's go take this thing down. There's no way it could stand against all of us."

Siegrain and Jellal exchanged a look, before nodding to Natsu. "It's this way," Siegrain said, leading them through the abandoned building, to the lair of the creature, the place where the repressive atmosphere was at its strongest.

A pair of large, ornate doors stood before them, the waves of fear clearly originating from whatever was behind them.

"Brace yourself," Siegrain whispered, as he and Jellal pulled the large doors open, Natsu standing in between them, ready to beat the crap out of whatever came out when they opened the doors.

With a creaking groan, and a slight grating noise, the doors slowly opened. Nothing came out. Confused, the small group of unlikely allies looked at each other, and then shrugged.

"Guess we have to go to it." Natsu muttered.

"Last time we opened these doors a wave of darkness came flooding out, throwing us into our worst nightmares. We woke up back in the room." Siegrain whispered, staring into the darkness before them.

Natsu stormed into the room, Siegrain and Jellal following slightly behind him, looking around them for any signs of an ambush. As Natsu passed them, candles lit up, lighting the way towards a dais in the middle of the room. There sat the creature, and it was exactly as Jellal had described, large, misshaped and somehow terrifying. It was like it spoke to your deepest, darkest fears, the primal instinct that has you searching for shelter from the darkness. Natsu ignored all of this, ignored the fear nipping at his mind, and threw huge amounts of fire at it without hesitating. No matter what it was, he would destroy it.

"More. More!" it hissed, the sound of a creature wallowing in mud and happy about it. It seemed to like the fire.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu muttered. "Try this. Fire Dragon Roar!" He yelled, pouring as much fire, as much energy into it as he possibly could. He stood there, panting for breath as fire engulfed the creature. Then the flames began to clear, and to his horror the creature still sat at the dais, completely unharmed by the immense amounts of fire, and suffocating heat.

"What are you?" Natsu whispered, horrified.

"A nightmare," the creature grinned, revealing twisted canine teeth designed for tearing flesh. A wave of energy flowed out of it, surrounding Natsu, plunging him into his deepest fear, his worst nightmare.

He stood alone on the edge of the hole, staring down at what used to be Fairy Tail. It was his fault, he should have been there, but he hadn't and because of that , Fairy Tail was gone and everyone was dead, his fellow guild members, his family. He fell to his knees, sobbing.

Then suddenly, he was back in the dark room, tears wet on his checks, staring at the shocked eyes of the creature. Siegrain and Jellal moved back, their hands bloody and burnt. It was obvious that they had taken advantage of the creature's focus on Natsu to destroy it. The building around them dissolved, leaving Natsu, Siegrain, Jellal and the dead creature standing unmarked grass, as if the creature had never existed. Slowly, the people missing from the town began to get to their feet, looking around them as if wondering how they got there. Then they just walked away, back to their homes and their families, as if nothing had ever happened, as if they had never gone missing, never been taken by a nightmare creature. Natsu watched them in shock, not noticing Siegrain and Jellal's advance. They pulled him to his feet, snapping him out of his shock. He shook his head to clear it, and wiped the moisture off his checks.

Turning his face up to the weak light of the sun he grinned, able to hear the thunderous roar of familiar footsteps as what sounded like the entirety of Fairy Tail ran here. "Just a nightmare," he whispered. "just a nightmare."

Beside him, Siegrain and Jellal also grinned, mimicking Natsu's position and enjoying the simple pleasure of the light on their faces.

_Fin_

To check out the competition, go to The Yaoi Game on SecretDime's profile

**This was…annoying when Jellal and Siegrain were the two characters picked for the bad seme. Anyway, hope you liked my idea of what Natsu's worst nightmare would be. Please, feel free to review, and I would love it if you chose to vote on my story. Criteria's in chapter one. **


	3. Round Two

I challenge you!

Number: 1 uke 1 bad seme

Character: Gajeel

Song: Gone by Switchfoot

**Round 2**

Gajeel could sometimes close his eyes and feel the world spinning around him, and it amused him greatly to know that in reality a certain annoying fire dragon slayer was always on a moving vehicle, he just couldn't feel it. He leaned against the thick trunk of the tree, staring up at the leaves, thinking about how he had come to be here. For so long he had hated Fairy Tail and all those in it, had done some things to the people in it, things others would find terrible, but that was all gone now, like the winter was gone. Admittedly, sometimes that hatred would resurface, just as winter would come around again, but generally he quite liked it in Fairy Tail, even if he would never say so to anyone else. So many…interesting things and people, such weird people, with strange talents and strange personalities and yet each one fit perfectly in this strange mismatched guild. Some were really weird, not to name names or anything *cough*Gray*cough* but still, he had fun in Fairy Tail, something he had never had in Phantom Lord. Well, at least not like this. The Gajeel who had been a part of Phantom Lord, who had done those things, was almost completely gone. A small part of him was still in this new Gajeel, but that part seemed to get smaller with every day and Gajeel found that he couldn't regret it. After all, life was always worth living, and every day that brought a new crazy situation was absolute evidence of that.

He opened one eye as he heard someone stomping towards his resting spot, and realised that he wasn't sure when he had even closed his eyes, though from the orangey light that bathed his face in its warm glow, he had been think for a far while.

Not realising that he was interrupting one of Gajeel's rare moments of contemplation, Gray stormed into view, obviously furious and strangely enough for him, full clothed. He ignored Gajeel, maybe not even noticing him sitting there, and punched the tree hard, his fist colliding with the crumbling bark with a loud thump, and a slight crunch of bones. Gray grimaced, and leaned back against the tree, rubbing his sore fist. He slid down the rough bark and came to rest sitting beside Gajeel. He raised one eyebrow at him, staring unimpressed at him, obviously disapproving of his interruption. Gray completely ignored him, and Gajeel wondered if he had actual even seen that he was sitting him, and had been for quite a while.

"Why?" Gray muttered, "why do they insist on treating me like a child? I can make my own decisions and I can live with the consequences."

"Why are you asking me?" Gajeel asked, voice conveying his utter disinterest. "What makes you think I give a rat's arse about your problems?"

"Nothing," Gray replied, finally acknowledging Gajeel's presence. "I just figured you're probably the one person who isn't going to spread it over the entire guild."

Gajeel groaned, knowing that this meant there was no way he could stop Gray from telling him all about whatever it was that had happened, short of getting up and walking away. But he had been sitting here when Gray decided to blow his pressure valve to smithereens and he was comfortable. Plus, this was his spot; no way in hell was he giving it up to _Gray_ of all people.

"Haven't I proven that I am mature, that I can deal with anything that comes my way on my own? Why then are they all babying me?" Gray ranted, on a role now. "I mean, yes I was injured in that last battle, but hey, I healed and I'm as good as new, if not better! I don't need a baby sitter, I don't need to be fussed over as if I was an infant or an invalid, I can take care of myself!"

"Look, Gray," Gajeel said, holding up a hand to stem the flow of words. "I really couldn't care less. Why don't you go and repeat this whole boring rant to Natsu or Lucy, someone who might actually give a shit about what you're talking about, cos' I certainly don't."

"You wouldn't understand," Gray grumbled unhappily. "No one ever treats you like you're a child, everyone's way to scared of you to do that." Suddenly, he turned to face Gajeel, his eyes glowing with some sort of manic emotion, which, if he was perfectly honest, kind of scared Gajeel. It was really weird to see Gray looking at him like. "I know," he said, with the sort of awe and reverence normally used for an earth-shattering revelation. "Why don't you teach me to be more like _you_!"

For a moment, everything was silent; the only sound that of birds rustling in the branches above. Then, Gajeel threw back his head, and began to laugh. His harsh laughter rang out loudly, scaring birds into flight. He curled up with the force of his laughter, gasping for breath between every peal of laughter. Gray snarled at him, only making him laugh more.

"Sorry kid," he choked out, trying desperately to control the laughter. "That ain't happening. There is no way you could possibly be like me, and no way you would ever truly want to."

"Yes I do!" Gray said emphatically, nodding his head as if to highlight how much he did want it.

"No," Gajeel said, straightening up and staring him in the face. "You don't." He sighed dramatically, looking down at the ground. He didn't often do what he was about to do, but he figured this was one of the rare cases were it was actually necessary. "I'll tell you something that I learned the hard way. There's no point trying to be someone you're not. In the long run, it doesn't matter. We can't force ourselves to change, it's a gradual process that takes time, and no matter how we wish otherwise, it can't be rushed. Then one day you wake up, and the person you were is gone, and it's the weirdest feeling in the world. I can't teach you how to be me, because you're not, you haven't seen the things I have, done the things I have, lived the life I have, just like I am not you, I haven't seen the things you've seen, done the things you've done, or lived the life you have. Don't wish to be something you're not, it just leads to an unhappy, unfulfilled life. Be yourself, just yourself."

Gray stared at Gajeel in shock. "That…was…almost…_wise_," he said incredulously, eyes wide. "Who are you and what have you done to Gajeel?"

Gajeel reached out casually, and punched Gray in the shoulder, hard enough to tip him sideways. Gray caught himself before he reached the ground, and pushed himself back up, playfully returning the punch, every bit as hard.

"Thanks Gajeel," he said, getting to his feet. "You really made a lot of sense."

"Glad you think so, now piss off and leave me alone," Gajeel grumbled, hating the way Gray was now looking at him.

Gray bowed his head in respect, and started back towards the guild. He'd barely taken two steps however, before he turned back to face Gajeel once more. "One thing I think _you_ should know," he said, staring into those cold hard eyes. "Don't wait round for tomorrow, because before you know it, tomorrow will be gone."

_Fin_

To check out the competition, go to The Yaoi Game on SecretDime's profile

**Well this one was fun. For some reason I decided to turn Gajeel into the wise mentor type. Don't ask me why, I just think he might be good at it. He'd be a no nonsense, no bullshit kind of mentor, but once you got past his prickly outer shell, I think he'd be a really good mentor. I certainly wouldn't mind if he was my mentor.**


	4. Round Three

I accept your challenge!

Number: 1 uke 2 bad seme

Character: Luxus

Song: Dance Hall Drug by Boys Like Girls

**Round Three**

Luxus sat at the bar and looked around at the people filling the popular new club, a picture of perfect boredom. He had considered letting of a few lightning bolts to heat things up, but had decided against it. In such a packed area, there was no fun in throwing lightning at people. After all, half of the fun was watching them try to dodge.

"I'd have thought you would have better things to do with your time than hang out at a dump like this," a familiar voice said behind him.

Luxus turned to see the familiar smirk of Erigor and smirked his own, far more attractive smirk at him. "I could say the same about you, but then, this kind of place seems like a perfect stalking ground for you. No challenge. Even you couldn't strike out."

Erigor snorted, barely holding back a laugh. "Seems like you're the one who's been striking out lately. I heard about your latest job. Thought lightning always hit its target. God knows, it must have been hard to miss that one."

Luxus snarled, leaping to his feet, sparks crackling around his clenched fists. "I _always_ hit what I am for."

"I know someone who would say otherwise," Erigor chuckled, enjoying the moment immensely.

"Don't you dare mention him!" Luxus roared, Erigor's comment not only hitting a sore spot, but reversing to drive right into it again.

"Don't mention who? Natsu?" Erigor grinned evilly.

Luxus swung at him, fist colliding with a meaty thud. Erigor fell back off his stool from the force of the blow, Luxus standing over him menacingly. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Erigor grinned.

"Good hit," he said, rubbing his jaw gingerly. He got to his feet, and held Luxus' eyes for a moment, before sitting back on his stool, and signalling to the bartender. "Buy you a drink?" he asked, looking up at the still standing Luxus.

"Sure," Luxus sighed, sitting on the empty stool next to Erigor.

They talked, and they drank, they argued and they drank, they laughed and they drank, they threw another couple of punches each, and drank even more. By the time the lightweights had gone home, and the club only held the hard core partiers, Luxus and Erigor were well and truly drunk, and enjoying every second of it. They were the worst kind of drunks, cheerful, and completely destructive. The bouncer watched them with concern, wondering how he would be able to get them out if they got too rowdy. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

Luxus was laughing at something Erigor had said, he couldn't remember exactly what it had been, except that it was dirty, and probably very insulting to a lot of people, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, prepared to be share the joke with whoever this idiot was, and all his breath escaped him in a rush.

Standing in front of him, looking incredibly, uncharacteristically vulnerable, and perfectly edible, was Natsu. He smiled at Luxus bashfully, his checks tinged slightly pink, as if he had been drinking himself. It suited him, and Luxus immediately wanted to see that blush in other places, wanted all that creamy skin spread out in front of him, like a delicious meal.

"Watcha wan'?" Erigor asked, his voice slurring slightly.

Natsu looked at him, tilting his head slight, staring at him uncomprehendingly with huge eyes. He turned back to face Luxus, his gaze fixating on his lips. A pink tongue flicked out to wet his dry lips, and Luxus immediately wanted to know what that tongue tasted like. He grinned, a coaxing, inviting grin, with a slightly lecherous tilt to his mouth

Stepping forward, Natsu pressed his slight body against Luxus' legs and leaned in closer, his eyes never leaving Luxus' mouth. He leaned in closer, and closer, until it seemed like he was about to fall into Luxus' lap and then pressed his mouth clumsily against Luxus', with very little skill.

Luxus frowned, some thought winding its way through his drink-addled mind. He knew that Natsu was a better kisser than this, knew from a particularly notable experience one Christmas. Something was wrong. He pushed at Natsu's shoulders, trying to get him to back off. But Natsu was determined, and refused to move, rubbing his entire body up against Luxus.

Hands curled around his shoulder and he was pulled backwards, coming to rest against the firm, muscled chest of Erigor. Focus switching immediately, Natsu began to writhe against him desperately.

Luxus got to his feet, careful of the hardness that Natsu's eagerness had brought to life in his pants. He reached out, and managed to take hold of his squirming body, pinning him between his hard body and Erigor's. He tilted Natsu's head up, noticing how huge his pupils were.

"He's been drugged," Luxus groaned, cringing at the scream of denial from his arousal. He did have some morals, and that meant taking Natsu when he was obviously under the influence was out. He was above that.

"Don't worry about it, mate," the bartender said, leaning against the bar, and watching their struggle with gleaming eyes. "We get a lot of this stuff here, perfectly harmless."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luxus snarled.

"Only go for ones they're already interested before they were drugged," the bartender explained, ignoring the request for his attention on the other side of the bar. "It's the way it works. If he went for you, he wants you. Best thing you can do is go home, and see if you can work it out of him. With sex," he added, feeling that he might have been a little too subtle for the two drunken men.

Luxus grimaced, think of what Natsu might say when he woke up and the drug had worn off, but then he convulsed in his arms, the hard length of Natsu's arousal brushing against his and sending all reasonable thoughts out the window. He pulled Natsu out of Erigor's grip, and swung him up into his arms.

"I'll take him home then," Luxus said, unable to disguise the anticipation in his voice.

"Actually," the bartender said, obviously enjoying this far too much, "you should both go with him. He wants you both, and trust me, on your own, there is no way in hell you'll be able to wear him out. Tried that myself. You need two people."

Luxus looked at Erigor, who just shrugged. "Right with me," he muttered. "I like Natsu too."

Although he wasn't really happy about the idea of their first sexual encounter being shared with Erigor, Luxus had never managed to organise a threesome with two men, and it definitely interested him. He could tell by the way the pounding of the blood in his cock got louder when he thought about it. He nodded, and they left the club, straight to Luxus' home, where they did their best to do as the bartender suggested, and thoroughly exhaust Natsu. It took them all night, and all three of them were sore the next day, but it was completely worth it. Not sore enough to stop them from going another round when they all woke up though.

_Fin_

To check out the competition, go to The Yaoi Game on SecretDime's profile

**This was fun. I would have liked the time to make it a proper lemon, but…maybe one day I'll write what happened when they got to Luxus' place. Can we do that, Dime? That bartender was a total perv. I bet he went home and jacked off to the image of whatever those three got up to.**


	5. Round Four

I challenge you!

Number: 1 uke 2 bad seme

Character: Gajeel

Song: Coin Laundry by Lisa Mitchell

**Round Four**

"And then she was all like…" the group of men laughed, loudly and drunkenly. Gajeel sat as far away from them as he could manage, their reek making his nose hurt.

"Hey Gajeel, come join us!" One of the group yelled. He didn't know his name, and didn't think the man, whoever he was, was worth the time it would take to learn it. "You must have a story to share about some pretty lady."

Another man snorted. "With that face? I'd be surprised if he'd ever spoken to a pretty lady." They laughed, some of them actually falling off their bench. For a moment Gajeel considered punching the man who had spoken. Bah, he wasn't anymore worth his time than the rest of them.

"Come on, Gajeel. Come have a pot of tea with us." They sniggered as one, proving something he had always suspected. The idiots here really did only have one mind that they shared among them.

"Nah, he's no' interesting. No story he could tell we'd want to hear."

Gajeel smirked slightly, turning his back on the drunken idiots as they returned to their mostly made-up stories of their past conquests. Oh, he had a story all right; just not one he would share with the likes of them. The smirk widened as the events of that night ran through his mind, reliving every moment.

_He licked along the sweat-soaked skin, absorbing the salty taste that lingered pleasantly on the back of his tongue. Hands clenched in the soft sheets and the body underneath his writhed, arching up and twisting around, as if desperate to escape._

"_Gajeel…" a husky voice moaned, one hand letting go of the sheet, tangling in his hair and pulling him up to that seeking mouth. He resisted the strength in that tug, and stared into the passion-flushed face of Natsu. Oh, he loved seeing that look, but more than anything, he liked putting that look on Natsu's face. He let him pull him down that tiny remaining distance and kissed him hard, possessively. _

_Hands curled around his shoulders, nails digging into his shoulders, a bite of pain that only heightened the burning, furious passion that surrounded them. Natsu pushed at his shoulders, and Gajeel let him roll him over, so that he was lying on his back, and Natsu was straddling him._

"_In me," Natsu hissed, voice breathy. "In me now!" He reached down, warm hands wrapping around Gajeel's hard, burning hot length, and positioning him so that the tip of his hardness pressed against Natsu's slick, prepared entrance. He thrust upwards, as Natsu drove himself down, and slammed into him to the hilt, a desperate crying ripping it's self from Natsu's throat. He moved quickly, striking against that spot deep inside Natsu that made him scream his pleasure, and rake his nails down Gajeel's hard, muscular chest. The heat, and force of the pleasure moving through him began to spiral and centre low down in his groin, and he thrust harder, faster, seeking that blinding pleasure they had found so many times before…._

A hand slammed down on his shoulder, hard, and Gajeel leapt up, spinning around, teeth bared in a snarl, only to find Erigor laughing in his face.

"Chill, it's not like I snuck up on you or anything. Or were you so absorbed in what you were thinking about that you didn't hear me coming?" The slight twist in his smile told Gajeel that Erigor knew exactly what he had been thinking about.

"Jealous?" Gajeel asked him, raising one eyebrow slightly. He hadn't know Erigor for long, but as soon as they had met, he had known that Erigor was like him, in one way in specific. He was interested in one of these Fairy Tail idiots, and he wasn't exactly sure how to get him. He had once asked Gajeel for advice, and he had been able to see the displeasure on his face at the thought of asking anyone for help. And the think was, if Gajeel had known what answer would help him, he would have told him. But Erigor wasn't interested in Natsu, and Gajeel honestly did not care enough about anyone else to know what they might find enticing.

"Yeah," Erigor sighed, eyes searching the crowd of people for his target. "Still, I'm not going to have any reason to be jealous for much longer," he said, eyes fixing on his prey, sliding into hunter mode. He clapped Gajeel on the shoulder and stalked through the mass of bodies to where his chosen prey was leaning against the bar, obviously drunk. Taking advantage of a drunken man, Gajeel snorted. Nice tactic, very Erigor.

The door opened, and a cold wind blew through the room, several people yelling at the late arrival to close the door. A familiar, arousing scent wafted on that breeze to Gajeel's nose, cutting through the scent of the drunken men near him easily. He got to his feet sinuously, like some sort of large cat, and moved towards the door, eyes fixed on his prey just as Erigor's had. He reached Natsu, and without even a word of greeting, lifted him off his feet, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey, let me down," Natsu yelled, beating against his back with closed fists.

"Nup," Gajeel said, his ability to form sentences being ripped away by his growing arousal. "Gonna fuck."

Natsu was silent for a second, before wrapping his arms around Gajeel's waist and reaching down to teasingly brush his fingers over the hardness in his pants. Gajeel stumbled, throwing them both onto the snow covered ground. He covered Natsu with his body, and kissed him violently, ripping at clothes.

He had no idea how he had managed to steal this particular dragon slayer for his own, but one thing was certain. He sure as hell wasn't going to be questioning it any time soon.

Fin

To check out the competition, go to The Yaoi Game on SecretDime's profile

**Just so that you know, how I got this idea from this song is that I thought about the bit where she's talking about sharing memories, and remembered exactly what memories drunken guys normally share. The reason that sort of thing was in the front of my mind? All the guys at the accommodation where I'm staying for uni are really excited, because they're going to see some strippers tonight. So that's how this lovely song turned into this not so lovely fic. **


	6. Round Five

I accept your challenge!

Number: 2 uke

Character: Natsu

Song: The Death of Me by City and Colour

**Round Five**

Darkness swirled, engulfing all in its path. He stood, helpless, unable to move, could only watch as one by one, everyone and everything he cared about was swallowed by the darkness. He cried out silently as dark eyes pleaded with him to help, please help. But what could he do? He was weak, broken, unable to do anything to save his friends, his family. The darkness crept towards him, a sneaking beast that attacked when your back was turned, stealing your strength before giving you a chance to fight back. It wrapped around him tenderly, almost lovingly, stealing his sight, his breath, his strength.

Natsu jerked upwards, sitting up in his bed, gasping for breath and dripping in sweat. Get a grip, he snarled angrily at his subconscious. You're Natsu, a fire dragon slayer! You're a member of Fairy Tail. Nothing can break you, definitely not some cowardly, creeping darkness!

Throwing off the sheets covering him in one violent movement, Natsu got out of bed, moving as quietly as he was able. He didn't want to wake up Happy. As much as he loved him, Natsu didn't really want to talk to him right now. He just wanted to beat something up. He grabbed his usual clothes off the floor, putting them on as he walked.

At Fairy Tail, Natsu avoided the main room, not wanting to run the risk of encountering Mirajane, who would undoubtable want to talk about what was wrong with him. Talking was the absolute last thing he wanted to do, and he couldn't fight Mira. He reached the training room, noticing that at this time of night even those most dedicated to training had gone home to sleep. He pulled out one of the training dummies, and set about beating it into a pulp just with his fists, no magic involved.

Hidden deep in the shadows, Gray had watched as Natsu had walked into the room, seeing the weight he carried in the set of his shoulders, the darkness he felt written on his face. Gray had wondered whether he should tell Natsu that he was there, or if he should just wait until Natsu was far enough away mentally and then get out of there, leaving him in peace. Option number two seemed like a better one, after all, Natsu looked like he could use some alone time. He had just reached the door, was about to leave Natsu to it, when he heard the noise. It sounded like a desperate, exhausted man, searching for the energy and the reason he needed to go one. Turning, Gray watched Natsu fall to the ground in front of the wreckage of the training dummy, legs folding underneath him as if they no longer had the strength to hold him upright. A single tear ran down his face as he examined his bloody and broken hands with disinterest. Gray just couldn't leave him like that. He wasn't that cold.

Walking slowly across the room, Gray made his way to Natsu, ensuring that he made enough noise that Natsu would know he was coming. Otherwise he might startle him, which could lead to mauling and pain. For both of them. When he stood beside him, he sunk to the ground next to Natsu and for a moment they just stared into the middle distance together in silence.

Still not speaking, Gray reached across and took hold of Natsu's hands, examining them to make sure he hadn't done any permanent damage. Cool hands covering Natsu's swollen, beaten up ones, he smiled slightly at Natsu, and let go of his hands after the swelling had gone down a little, satisfied that they'd heal up just fine. Knowing Natsu, he'd probably be healed and ready to fight in less than 24 hours. He always healed so fast, at least physically. Mentally was always another question.

"It's okay to have nightmares some times," Gray whispered, his voice loud and echoing in the perfect silence of the training room. "In fact, I think it would be less healthy not to have nightmares."

"When did I say I had nightmares?" Natsu snarled defensively. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"We all have nightmares," Gray whispered. "You don't always have to be the strong one. Sometimes you should let yourself be weak, not work so hard at being strong."

"I have to be strong," Natsu whispered, voice soft. He wasn't looking at Gray, almost as if he could pretend that he was talking to himself if he couldn't see him. "If I'm not strong, who will be? Who will protect Fairy Tail? Who will keep our family strong?"

"Natsu, look at me." When he didn't comply, Gray placed a hand under his chin and forced him to turn his head and look him in the eye. "You're not the only strong fighter in Fairy Tail. It's not your job to always save the day. Take a break once in a while. It'll do you some good."

Natsu just shook his head, breaking Gray's grip, unwilling to listen. "I have to be strong," he repeated.

"You don't have to be strong on your own. Even the weakest of people can be strong when they're working together." He scrambled around to face Natsu, hands on his shoulders, holding him still. "Please Natsu. Share the strength. We will help you be strong and you can help us. It's part of being a family."

Their eyes held for the longest moment, and then Natsu smiled sadly bowing his head. He let Gray wrap his arms around him, and wound his own arms tight around his waist. They sat there for a moment, arms wrapped around each other, heads resting on each other's shoulders. Suddenly, Natsu went limp in Gray's arms. He pulled back in surprise, staring at Natsu and then smiled.

He had fallen asleep.

Fin

To check out the competition, go to The Yaoi Game on SecretDime's profile

**This wasn't quite how I wanted to end this, but I thought it wasn't too bad. I was pretty certain that the other character would be Gray, because that is how it always is. Sometimes things just work out. This is the first Fairy Tail thing I have written for a little while, so hopefully it's not to terrible. I really need to re-watch it, and read the manga. When I get the time.**


	7. Round Six

I challenge you!

Number: 1 uke 1 bad seme

Character: Siegrain

Song: Fairy Tail Main Theme (Piano Version) by Yasuharu Takanashi

**Round Six**

Siegrain paused as he walked down the street, staring up at the impressive structure that was the Fairy Tail guild. A guild that was currently in mourning. Silence was all that was heard from the notoriously rowdy guild hall, a sound that was so heartbreakingly wrong, even those who were new to the area knew that something was wrong. That something was missing. They didn't know what it was that was missing, but Siegrain did. The guild was mourning the loss of one of their own, of Gray. They weren't sure what had happened, but his team had come back without him, heads hung low in shame and in sorrow.

Of course, the guild and its members hadn't accepted it just like that, that wasn't their way. They had searched for Gray, in every place that he might have been, had interrogated everyone who might possibly know where he was or what had happened to him. When they had found nothing, not even a hint of his continued existence, they had lost hope.

How could they be a family, how could they be complete with one of their own lost? One of their own was out there alone, whether in life or in death and it was not acceptable.

Fairy Tail was not Siegrain's guild, but he knew this could be the thing that would destroy them. He didn't want that, not really. Fairy Tail was so fun to mess with and it kept the council distracted, kept them from noticing the games he played, the way he manipulated them. It would be to his advantage if that distraction continued to exist, if the trouble makers of Fairy Tail continued to make trouble. So, he would do something that went against every fibre of his being and he would look for Gray. Maybe he would be able to find him where the guild couldn't. After all, Fairy Tail did have enemies, people who wouldn't be willing to co-operate with them, but might be willing to help him out, with the right persuasion of course.

Walking down the street, passed the silent guild, he considered his options. He would not inform Fairy Tail that he was looking for Gray. He didn't want their interference and he certainly did not want their help. This was something he would do on his own, hopefully without anyone finding out about his actions and misinterpreting them. He wasn't going to do this to help or because of Gray or anything like that, he was doing this because it suited his own aims to have Fairy Tail distracting the council. A tiny part of his mind recognised the issue with this, recognised the truth that lay behind his words, but he squashed it before it could gain much ground.

Siegrain began his search in the mountains where Gray and his team had been before everything had gone wrong, looking for a clue to his location that may have been missed by the initial search in their haste. All he could find was snow and the scars left on the land by a great battle. Whatever they had fought up here, it hadn't gone down easily. Something that strong, it wasn't impossible for it to have affected Gray after the battle had been won, after the monster had been defeated, magical creatures were notoriously tricky.

There were no signs of Gray anywhere and no signs of any type of magic that may have made him disappear. There was no reason to stay here any longer; it was time to move onto the next area of suspicion, the area that Gray had actually disappeared from.

After the mission was complete, they had gone to the only tavern in the small town that had been terrorised by the creature. It was from there that Gray had vanished. According to what Siegrain had overheard, his team said that he had told them he was going to go and get another drink from the bar, but had completely disappeared somewhere between the table and the bar. All those who they had interviewed had said that he seemed to vanish abruptly. One minute he was there, making his way through the crowd and the next he was gone. To take someone so powerful, in a crowded room, without anyone noticing, must have taken a huge amount of magical power. There weren't that many people with that kind of power, even fewer who would be willing to risk kidnapping a member of Fairy Tail. It was no secret what happened to those who messed with the Fairy Tail family.

Of course there was a possibility that had been overlooked by everyone who had searched for the missing ice mage. That he had been taken, not by magic but by more physical means. It would be a lot easier to make everyone think that someone had vanished than to actually make them vanish. After that, all they would have had to do was somehow prevent Gray from putting up a fight, which admittedly would be easier said than done. In fact, there was only one person Siegrain had ever heard of who had the kind of skills necessary to pull that off. All he needed to do was confirm it.

It was not difficult to find someone who had been at the tavern the night that Gray had disappeared. That was the advantage of small towns. It had been simple to ask if they had seen anyone at the tavern that night that matched the description in his head, even simpler to track that person down. Safe in the knowledge that no one would consider a non-magical explanation for Gray's disappearance, he hadn't placed many safe guards to prevent himself from being found if someone was looking for him and knew where to look.

Siegrain didn't bother to be polite, simply forcing his way in the door and into the back room where the culprit stored his ingredients. A chemist with a skill for illusionist style magic, although only possessing very weak magic, there was no way that Fairy Tail would have considered him as a possibility but he knew exactly how to brew a poison that would render Gray completely incapable of making any sort of decision for himself, making him immensely suggestible, easy to manipulate. Sure enough, there Gray was, lying on a bench in the workroom, surrounded by herbs and chemicals that would ensure he stayed easy to manage.

Without a word, Siegrain scoped Gray up, throwing him over his shoulder. A flick of his hand dealt with the chemist and he strolled out of the building as if he owned the place, not at all bothered by the weight of the unconscious boy he carried. Cloaking himself in an aura of invisibility, he travelled back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail as fast as he was able, not wanting Gray to wake before he reached the guild. He reached the guild in record time, depositing his burden and knocking on the door before fading into the shadows to observe the resulting rush unseen.

Thrilled at the return of their missing member, no one searched too hard to find out who had brought him back and Gray was no help, unable to remember anything that had happened after he had stood up from the table in the tavern. Fairy Tail returned to causing chaos and Siegrain continued to plan his plans, secure in the knowledge that the council was once again distracted by the antics of the guild and all its members.

_Fin_

To check out the competition, go to the Yaoi Game on SecretDime's profile 

**So very, very, very long since I've had anything to do with Fairy Tail, I have no idea what anyone's character is like anymore.**


End file.
